the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooking Fails
'''Cooking Fails '''is the ninth episode of Season 2. Overview Lincoln tries to bake a cake for Ronnie Anne, but he needs help from Luan to make it 'perfect' Plot A The episode begins with "Day of the Gifts" at school, Lincoln literally hates this day, because always touches him something difficult, while the other something easy. But Lincoln's paper says that he needs to give a gift to Ronnie Anne (and vice versa). That goes to his house. Lincoln thinks of gifts with three phases (Tastes, Design and Trust). So he thinks of a cake. After some failed attempts on the kitchen, he thinks that Luan can help him, since she is "expert" in pastels. Luan accedes to help Lincoln, but tells him that it is not easy to make a perfect cake, so Luan teaches him how to do it. The first thing is the taste, he thinks of one of banana and vanilla, so they continue with the design, where they choose how it will be the design. Lincoln decides that it will be in the shape of a fountain. But it only lacks approval, where it looks like the cake tastes, Lincoln tries it and spits it out, it would be the same for six hours. The next day, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln give their gifts, but Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln that she bought the cake in the market. Lincoln frustrated, gives the cake to Ronnie Anne, with the condition that the latter throws the cake in his face, Ronnie Anne grabs the cake and throws it in Lincoln's face, ending the episode. Plot B The episode begins with Lincoln walking to school. He goes in the door he opens his locker and put his stuff inside. Until then, Ronnie Anne is behind Lincoln scaring him. She reminded him about gift day and she told him to get something for her. And then it was time to go. Lincoln walked home and opened the door. He thought about three choices he can give Ronnie Anne. A cake a sweater or maybe a tablet. Until then he thought a cake was better. Lincoln tried to make a cake but each time. It failed. Of course it failed, because he forgot to honor of the flavor of the cake. He thought strawberry cake for sure. And then he thought Luna can help him. He asks Luna and she said she has to practice. He thinked until he went to ask Luan. She said she could. She asked what flavor he wants to choose for Ronnie Anne's cake.He said strawberry. Luan said he needs to add eggs. So he puts eggs. And Luan saids he needed flour. So Lincoln got the flour and put in in the mixture. And then Luan said he needed sugar. Lincoln got the sugar and put it in the mixture. And then he needed strawberries but thought they don't have strawberries. They go to the store and they get strawberries. Back at the house, Lincoln and Luan add the strawberries and then they mixed it. They put it in the oven and wait. While they are waiting, Luan shows Lincoln some of her puns. When the cake was ready she told Lincoln he did a good job. On Monday, Lincoln brings the strawberry cake to school. He finds Ronnie Anne. And then he gives the cake to her. Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln and then he walks home from school. He says thanks to Luan. And then the episode is done Trivia * In the title card, is possible to predict the end of plot A, when Lincoln ending with the pie in the face. * It's the first episode with two plots! Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes